En llamas
by Lunanoe
Summary: No importaba lo que el resto pudiera decir. El compromiso que existía entre ellos era lo único que se mantendría en pie si el mundo pereciera en llamas, distintas a las que desprendía esa danza nocturna de Eros.


**Disclaimer:** Yuri! on ice no me pertenece.

* * *

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver las sortijas con las que el chico le había sorprendido ese mismo día, sirviendo como prueba material del compromiso que, sin necesidad de palabras, ya habían establecido entre ellos tiempo atrás. Un compromiso irrompible, pues la idea de separarse no tenía cabida en sus mentes, no había posibilidad alguna de que optaran por decirse adiós de manera voluntaria. Ahora que sus cuerpos se conocían, que sus corazones latían en una misma melodía, no había forma alguna de que pudieran vivir alejado del otro.

A Victor poco le importaba lo que el resto del mundo pudiera decir de ellos. Se reía cuando la gente culpaba a Yuri de su retirada: si supieran la verdad de sus sentimientos, deberían agradecerle al chico por la petición que le hizo aquella noche en el banquete, sirviéndose del valor y descaro que el alcohol le proporcionó, pues, a partir de ese ruego, Victor pudo encontrar una motivación que dio sentido a todas las cosas por las que había pasado y que vendrían: Yuri.

El volumen de los gemidos se intensificó, llenando la habitación de sonidos que solo puede producir el baile piel a piel. Sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de carne, grabando sus caricias a fuego para que Yuri, sin importar el lugar ni la situación, recordara que solo él era capaz de envolverle en las placenteras llamas de la danza de Eros que continuaban reproduciendo cada noche, fuera de la pista, entre la intimidad de las sábanas.

Cuando sus cuerpos pasaron a ser uno, Victor acarició la mejilla de Yuri, aumentando la intensidad del paso cumbre del baile nocturno. El japonés gimió aún más alto, pidiéndole que no se detuviera. Quiso decirle que, tratándose de él, jamás pararía, que sus peticiones serían su prioridad, sin importarle dejar atrás lo que fuera. Porque, para Victor, los sueños de Yuri se habían convertido en los suyos. Profesionalmente, él ya había alcanzado las cumbres, y tampoco sentía gran interés por permanecer en el Olimpo: a la única cumbre que deseaba escalar era la de los sueños del joven que se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo en ese momento.

Victor jamás le dejaría ir, y en el improbable caso de que Yuri se lo pidiera, sería la única petición que desobedecería. Le haría recordar el frío que su cuerpo sentía alejado del suyo, haciéndole sentir tan vacío ante la sola idea de separarse que Yuri no tendría más remedio que desechar esa petición. ¿Egoísta? Por supuesto. Había dejado atrás muchas cosas por hacerse un nombre dentro del patinaje, no iba a permitir que la única persona que le había despertado emociones que creía marchitas desapareciera de su vida.

Tampoco temía que el chico pudiera pedírselo algún día. Sabía que Yuri pensaba igual que él, no podía ser de otra manera al ver ese brillo en su mirada cuando él estaba presente y esa hermosa melodía que reproducía su corazón en su presencia.

La danza estaba a punto de culminar. Victor lo sabía, así que intensificó la velocidad hasta llegar al último paso, quedando ambos exhaustos, con las respiraciones aceleradas y la piel aún temblando. Victor se acomodó sobre el pecho de Yuri, escuchando maravillado los latidos de su corazón.

¿Qué importaba lo que el mundo dijera? Bien podía arder ahora mismo que ellos solo se dejarían envolver por las llamas que desprendían sus cuerpos. La hipocresía y los egos quedarían reducidos a cenizas, permaneciendo intacto ese compromiso que, aunque algunos pudieran no comprenderlo o rechazarlo, no sufriría ninguna grieta por más años que pasaran.

—Yuri —susurró el ruso sin levantar la cabeza—, no te dejaré ir.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó el muchacho sonrojado.

Victor levantó la mirada y se enterneció al ver las mejillas coloradas de su Eros. Como respuesta, capturó sus labios, invitándole a bailar por segunda vez en aquella noche.

—Envuélveme en tus llamas, Yuri.

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por tomaros vuestro tiempo en entrar a leer mi viñeta. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este precioso anime, así que os agradecería mucho si me dejáis unas palabritas en el recuadro de abajo.

La canción que me ha inspirado para escribir esta pequeña historia es _I won´t let go,_ de Rascal Flatts. Os la recomiendo, es muy bonita.

¡Gracias!


End file.
